Les amours de la classe E
by Rosalie24
Summary: L'adolescence, période de transition où on cherche à découvrir plus sur l'amour. Venez voir comment les élèves de la classe E se débrouillent dans leur quêtes d'amour.


**Disclamer :** Les perso appartiennent à Matsui.

Hey ! Me revoici avec un nouveau recueil. Alors ce recueil vu crée par Rin et moi. On a eu l'idée de crée une boîte où se trouve le noms de tous les élèves de la classe 3-E ainsi que les 5 virtuoses plus Lea et Ayaka deux persos venant respectivement du koro-tan C et du live action. Le but de cette boîte est de écrire des OS romance double sied avec des paires pris au hasard. Et voici le premier défi que j'ai eu, donc voici le premier Hara/Nakamura du fandom. Et si vous voulez participer vous pouvez ^^. Bref trêve de blabla est place à l'OS. PS: je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Nagisa (cela n'a rien avoir avec nôtre histoire mais OSEF XD).

* * *

Nakamura était en train d'embêter Nagisa, comme à son habitude. Quand le jeune homme partit finalement, fatigué des moqueries de son amie, Hara se dirigea vers la blonde :

« Nakamura-san, je me demandais, pourquoi tu embêtes aussi souvent Nagisa-kun ?

– Hara-san ? Je t'avais pas entendu venir. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est juste amusant de le taquiner.

– Tu ne t'es pas dit que cela pourrait ennuyer Nagisa-kun ? dit doucement la brune.

– Hein, euh, eh bien… Pas vraiment, mais il me l'aurait dit à moi ou à Karma ?

– Pas forcément, expliqua l'adolescente, Peut-être qu'il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait que vous ne pensez pas à mal, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela le blesse même un peu.

– Je, commença la blonde, Je ne pensais pas comme cela. Mais je ne pas vraiment m'en empêcher, c'est si amusant.

– Han, soupira Hara, Eh bien tant que cela ne dépasse pas les bornes, je pense que ça devrait aller. Bon, les cours ont bientôt reprendre je retourne à ma place. »

La brune reprit donc le chemin de son pupitre sous le regard de la blonde, qui fut assez intriguée par cette étrange conversation. Finalement, elle l'a mis de côté, pour ce concentré sur le cours.

oooOOOooo

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis la discussion entre les deux jeunes filles, les cours sont devenus de plus en plus intéressants grâce à leur étrange professeur.

Bien que les deux adolescentes ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, elles s'étaient un peu rapprochées au fil des discussions.

Le côté un peu mère poule de Hara calmer le caractère farceur de Nakamura. Et étonnamment, la blonde aimait passer du temps avec la brune.

« Salut, Hara-chan, Fuwa-chan, dit un jour l'adolescente en allant vers ses camarades de classe, ayant envie de déjeuner avec elles.

– Hey, Nakamura, s'exclama Fuwa pendant que Hara souriait gentiment, Tu veux parler avec nous du nouveau manga que j'ai découvert il n'y pas longtemps. Tu vas voir il est génial.

– Fuwa, peut-être qu'il vaudrait laissé du temps à Nakamura de s'installer avant de parler des mangas.

– Oh oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi Nakamura.

– Hehehe, ne t'inquiète Hara-chan, je sais bien que quand Fuwa-chan commence à parler de manga on ne peut plus l'arrêter, rétorqua la blonde en riant.

– Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis passionné.

– C'est vrai que c'est amusant de te voir parler de manga.

– Bonjour les filles, je peux venir déjeuner avec vous, s'incrusta Hayami.

– Bien sûr ! »

Malheureusement pour la pauvre rousse, elle n'avait pas vu le sourire moqueur que la blonde aborer dès qu'elle est venue à leur table. Et quand on elle ouvrit la bouche, elle se fut doublée par Fuwa :

« Eh bien ? Tu ne vas pas déjeuner avec Chiba-kun aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, vous êtes toujours ensemble.

– C'est vrai, le couple se serait-il disputé ?

– L-Le couple, on est pas un couple, commença Hayami tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge, Et puis j'avais juste envie de déjeuner avec vous, je n'ai pas le droit.

– Heeee ! s'écria faiblement une voix, Rinka-chan pourquoi tu rougis, c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir en parlant d'un garçon depuis qu'on se connaît !

– Kurahashi ! Je t'avais pas entendu venir, cela fait longtemps que tu connais Hayami ? interrogea la fan de manga.

– Depuis notre entrée au collège avec Rio-chan.

– C'est vrai et cela nous permet de savoir que pas mal de garçons sont tombés sous le charme de Rinka mais aucun n'a su susciter de telle réaction de sa part avant Chiba-kun, confirma la blonde.

– D-De quoi vous parlez, c'est juste qu'un ami c'est tout, rétorqua la jeune fille les joues de plus en plus rouges. »

Les autres filles se mettèrent à rire de la demoiselle et continuèrent de la taquiner.

« Les filles, je pense que vous devez arrêter de la taquiner, si elle ne veut pas en parler laisser-là et finissaient de manger, les cours risquent de bientôt reprendre, dit Hara en calmant les filles.

– Tu as raison, rétorqua Hinano, Mais c'est tellement rare de la voir ainsi ! Donc c'est vraiment tentant de l'embêter. Désolé Rinka-chan.

– Merci, Hara-san. Et bon, ça va Kurahashi.

– Sumire-chan, c'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?

– Oh oui, j'aime bien faire la cuisine, je suis sûre que quand je serai mariée cela fera plaisir à mon mari que je puisse cuisiner autant pour le faire plaisir. Vous voulez goûter ? J'en ai assez pour que vous puissiez en prendre un peu, dit gentiment la brune. »

Les quatre jeunes filles ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et prirent des morceaux du bentô de leur amie.

Quand Nakamura mit un morceau dans sa bouche, elle fut étonnée par le goût, c'était vraiment délicieux. La blonde ne savait pas que sa camarade était aussi bonne cuisinière. L'adolescente avait déjà du respect pour sa camarade, mais d'une certaine manière son respect augmenta encore.

« Hmm, Hara c'est vraiment bon ce que tu cuisines, j'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon depuis longtemps !

– C'est vrai !

– Merci les filles ! »

Le sourire de la brune fit battre le cœur de la blonde un peu plus vite, tandis que le reste des filles finissaient de manger.

oooOOOooo

Nakamura était en train de se promener en ville quand elle décida de se rendre dans un restaurant et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hara.

Une fois son étonnement passé, la collégienne se mit à sourire avant de se diriger vers la table de son amie.

« Hey, Hara-chan. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

– Ha, Nakamura ? Oui, bien sûre. Je savais que tu connaissais ce restaurant ? questionna la brune.

– Non pas vraiment, je suis venue ici un peu par hasard. Et toi ?

– J'ai entendu parler de ce restaurant et il avait l'air d'avoir de bons plats que j'avais envie de goûter.

– Oh vraiment ? Peut-être que tu pourras me conseiller quoi manger, haha.

– Alors, vous prêtes à comman… Hara-san ? Nakamura-san ? s'étonna une voix.

– Isogai-kun ? Oh c'est ici où tu travailles ?

– Exacte, rétorqua leur délégué avec son sourire habituel, Donc si vous voulez bien commander quelque chose avant que mon patron ne se fâche cela m'arrangerait, mais bien sûr vous pouvez prendre vôtre temps je peux aller servir d'autres clients. »

Il repartit donc vers une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns attachés par une barrette que Nakamura n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant. En l'observant de plus près la blonde la reconnue comme son amie. La fille en question se trouvait être leur déléguée de classe Megu Kataoka.

Les yeux de la farceuse se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur malicieuse quand elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Nakamura se tourna alors son menu tout en cherchant un moyen de les embêter.

Quand il revint vers elles pour prendre leurs commandes, elle ne se priva pas de le taquiner un peu, après lui avoir donné leurs commandes, mais avant de qu'il parte.

« Dis-moi Isogai, c'est bien Kataoka qui est là-bas hein ? Est-ce qu'elle attend la fin de ton service pour un rendez-vous ?

– Quoi ?! P-Pas du tout, elle est juste venue déjeuner ici, c'est tout, dit-il l'air gêné.

– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es aussi embarrassé ? Tu aurais pas le béguin pou elle par hasard ? ajouta Hara gênant encore plus Isogai qui décida de partir rapidement et étonnant Nakamura. »

Depuis qu'elle la connaît, Nakamura n'avait jamais vu Hara agir ainsi.

« Hara-chan, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi taquine.

– Haha, tu sais tu ne connais pas tout de moi, répondit-elle tranquillement. »

Nakamura devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, elles ne se connaissaient pas bien. Puis elles continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment. Quand elles finirent de manger, la blonde demanda alors sans vraiment prendre de réfléchir :

« On c'est bien amusée aujourd'hui, on devrait se refaire ça.

– C'est vrai tu as raison, rétorqua Hara en souriant, Bon je dois y aller, a une prochaine fois »

Et pendant que cette dernière s'en aller, Nakamura pouvait sentir ses joues se chauffaient légèrement, pendant qu'un léger sourire s'installer sur son visage. Elle avait hâte de se refaire un déjeuner avec Hara ainsi que d'apprendre à mieux la connaître.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour me dire si le concept vous plait ainsi que l'histoire ?


End file.
